Bang
Bang is the first episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis In the void left by Fisk's removal, a new threat to Hell's Kitchen emerges. Murdock and Foggy take on a client with a questionable past. Plot Ten months after the defeat of Wilson Fisk, Daredevil spots a group of thieves running away from a robbery, he stops one of them from shooting a police officer by pulling him into an alley. He throws him back onto the sidewalk. He chases the other two crooks through a restaurant's kitchen. Beating up one, using the kitchen equipment and throwing him around and knocking him down, the cooks in the kitchen then beat on the man. The chase continues with the last crook being cornered in a church where he has a young woman held hostage. Daredevil knocks out the lights and subdues the man and rescues the girl. Since Nelson and Murdock put away Wilson Fisk, they have gotten a lot more clients. On their way to their office, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson discuss Murdock's duties as Daredevil and wonder if what he does is good for the city. Murdock tells Nelson the story of how he saved one of their clients from her abusive husband as the Daredevil. Vowing to protect the city as a lawyer by day and vigilante by night. When Murdock and Nelson arrive at their office, Karen Page informs them that they are broke and in dire need of funds. Nelson and Murdock tell her that they will manage. On night, members of the Kitchen Irish mafia family meet at a restaurant to discuss, the history and future of the Irish presence in Hell's Kitchen and Wilson Fisk taking over the city and how Daredevil took him away. As they discuss that there might be a traitor in their midst, gunfire sprays out at them from an unknown attacker. Killing all but one of them, Grotto, escapes. Murdock, Page and Nelson play pool and drink at Josie's. Page teaches Murdock how to shoot pool. Page goes to get more drinks as Nelson and Murdock notice Grotto over at the bar. Murdock tells Nelson that Grotto's adreniline is high. Seeing that he might have a gun, Murdock goes to speak with him. He tells them about the shooting. They assume that it was a group of guys that slaughtered the Irish. They question him about his involvement. He tells them that he ran errands for them doing things, "that he shouldn't" He pleads with them to help him and they agree to look into it. Grotto then passes out due to blood loss. At the crime scene, Murdock and Nelson show up to investigate. They ask their officer and friend Brett Mahoney about what heppened. He refuses to disclose information to them. Murdock uses his advanced hearing to hear the detectives inside the building discuss the armor pericing rounds that were used in the assualt. Mahoney pulls them to the side and tells them that the NYPD thinks that there is a new gang in town tearing into the other gangs and starting a gang war. Murdock decides to go investigating as Daredevil. Grotto wakes up in Metro-General Hospital. Page tells him that he has multiple laserations and that the cuts are deep into the muscle. Grotto, fearing for his life, is told by Page that their alibi is that he is a man named Steve Shaffer and she is his wife whom he got into a bar fight over. He tells her that she is not prepared for what is coming. Page, unafraid tells him that she is his only chance at the moment. Daredevil interrupts a sale between Turk Barrett and some potential buyers. He knocks out the other men and Turk tries to get in his car to escape but Daredevil busts out the window and pulls him out of the car. He questions Turk about the shooting. Asking him where the shooter got the military grade weapons. He says he doesn't know. After twisting his wrist and pressing him against the car, he admits to selling weapons to a man from Riker's Island whom had something to do with Wilson Fisk. He tells Daredevil that since Fisk was put away, every gang in the city has been fighting for a piece of what Fisk had. He informs him of the Cartel's meat packing warehouse. Turk pleads to let Daredevil just let him drive off, but he tosses his keys in the river. Nelson goes to the Dogs of Hell hideout. He tells them he needs to see Smitty. After a pat-down he is let in. He is lead into the club by the bouncer. They question him about his identity. He tells his name and they say they do not know who he is. The leader threatens to slit his throat. He informs them that he is not a cop. Tells them that he is a lawyer to which they attack him again. He aks for five minutes with Smitty and he will be gone. But he is informed that he will leave now or he will be cut into peices. Nelson is taken out back by one of the bikers and is told that Smitty is dead. Nelson tells the biker he didn't know and then he is threatened with a knife. Nelson tells the biker how he helped one of their own by providing evidence that his injuries were sustained during battle while he was in the armed forces. He informs Nelson that Smitty was part of a crew making a shipment and they were gunned down ina similar fashion to the Kitchen Irish. While investigating the Kitchen Irish killings, Daredevil finds members of the Mexican Cartel strung up on meat hooks in their hideout. He finds one of the memebers alive, he pulls him off the meat hook. When asked who were the men who did this he tells him, "No they. Him. It's one man." The man then dies. After learning of Grotto's survival, Frank Castle goes to Metro-General Hospital to finish the job. He burst in, facing off with a security guard. He blasts him way through the halls with a shotgun. Grotto is saved by Karen Page. The two are chased out of the building by Castle, firing his shotgun at them. Castle takes aim from a rooftop at them with a sniper rifle but it was too late, Page and Grotto run away in Page's car. Just as Castle is about to make his first shot at them, he is interrupted by Daredevil. The two brawl on the rooftop which lead to a chase. Castle tries to shoot Daredevil, but sees that he is not a criminal and only wounds him. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle Guest Stars: *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Susan Varon as Josie *John Bianco as Jimmy "The Bear" *Mario D'Leon as Leon *McCaleb Burnett as Grotto *Andy Murray as Nesbitt *Cliff Moylan as Thomas *Stephen Lee Anderson as Cullen *Gregory Dann as Johnny *Dave McCrea as George *Patrick Brana as Alpha *Reza Salazar as Cartel Member Cop *Robert G. McKay as Homicide Detective *David Lee Russek as Medical Technician *Nneouma Nkuku as Passer-by *Kerry Malloy as Tattoed Doorman *Agneeta Thacker as Teenage Girl *J.P. Groeninger as Maxwell *Unknown actor as Marino (uncredited) *Unknown actress as Jacinto (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Tough Guy (uncredited) *Lynn Marocola as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Faron Salisbury as Criminal #3 (uncredited) *Keil Zepernick as Very Large Irish Man (uncredited) *Gabriel Hansen as Dog of Hell #3 (uncredited) *Derek Johnson as Cop #1 (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Burren Club **Josie's Bar **Metro-General Hospital **Columbia University (mentioned) **Ryker's Island (mentioned) *Juárez, Mexico (mentioned) Events *Chase of the Hell's Kitchen Thieves *Massacre at the Burren Club *Attack on Grotto *Attack on the Dogs of Hell (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club Vehicles *Ben Urich's Car Creatures *Dogs **Max Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *New York City Police Department *Kitchen Irish *Dogs of Hell *Mexican Cartel Mentioned *Bethany *Zuly Almeida *Tate *Wilson Fisk *Smitty *Foster *Ricky Wex *Pope *Ben Urich Music References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes